Mother of the Year Choices
This page contains the choices in Mother of the Year and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Firebrand * Curl Power * Done Up Choice 3 * Pretty in Purple * Professional Blues * Artistic Chic Choice 4 * Let's do this! * Let's try something else... Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What is your name? Default is "Tara" Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your daughter's name? Default is "Zoey" Choice 7 * Curiosity. (No effect) * Kindness. (No effect) Choice 8 * Composition? (No effect) * Rings? (No effect) * Moons? (No effect) Chapter One: New Beginnings Choices Choice 1 * Talk of the Town (�� 20) ( and ) * No thanks Choice 2 *❤ Are you always in lawyer mode? (Thomas ❤ +Romance) *How long has your daughter been at Bernhardt? (No effect) Choice 3 * I'd love your help! (�� 16) ( ) * I can manage. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Law do you practice? (No effect) * Stuff do you do for fun? (no effect) Diamond Choice 2 * It's perfect... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Gets that from her dad. (No effect) * Can be a handful. (No effect) Diamond choice 4 *But you don't have to be. *Not everyone understands. (no effect) Diamond choice 5 *❤ I would love that *That seems likely (No effect) Choice 4 *Haunted! (No effect) *A historical site! (No effect) Choice 5 *Aww... (No effect) Choice 6 * Gold Standard (�� 12) * Uniformity (No effect) Choice 7 *Encourage her! (No effect) *Embarrass her! (No effect) If you bought the diamond outfit in Choice 1 if you didn't get the diamond outfit from Choice 1. Choice 8 *Cheaper. (No effect) *More fun! (No effect) Chapter Two: Get to Work Choices Choice 1 *Is your guitar okay? (No effect) *Watch where'' you're'' going Choice 2 *I've already pissed off the PTA (No effect) *''Daughter's been charming her teachers '''Choice 3' *How do you like your classes? (No effect) *Have you made any friends yet? Choice 4 *Colorful... (No effect) Choice 5 *That's a great idea! (�� 15) *Better not Diamond choice 1 *Still colorful... (No effect) Diamond choice 2 *Is 'Zelda' you? *How does Zelda feel about that? (No effect) Diamond choice 3 *Is there anything I can do to help? (No effect) *Have you told the teachers about this? Diamond choice 4 *Ignore them (No effect) *Stand up for yourself *Tell a teacher Diamond choice 5 *Daddy left? (No effect) *Grandma Rachel died? Diamond choice 6 *Two can play that game! *Don't play with your food (No effect) Choice 6 *❤ Hot *Loud (No effect) *Surprising Choice 7 *❤ That means a lot to me. *You really take teaching seriously. (No effect) Choice 8 *Thomas could use rescuing. *We could talk about the bake sale. (No effect) Choice 9 *'Intense' is putting it mildly. *So, you two dated? (No effect) Choice 10 *I'm so sorry... (No effect) *Are you suing? Choice 11 *Sounds like a great idea! (�� 16) *I'll take the bus Diamond choice 7 *Boys? *The internet? (No effect) Diamond choice 8 *Just do the best I can (No effect) *Ask Daughter what I can do better Diamond choice 9 *How did Luz handle her death? (No effect) *What was your wife like? Diamond choice 10 *You're gonna do great (No effect) *❤ Let's do it again some time Choice 12 *Style Maven (�� 25) *No thanks Choice 13 *I have a passion for fashion! (+Interview) *I really need the money *I love your store Choice 14 *Years of customer service experience (+Interview 2x) *Flawless fashion sense *My friend Alma's help? Choice 15 *With your job *Going back to school (+Interview 2x) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Mother of the Year